Une Dent, un Sourire et Maman
by Twinzie
Summary: [OS] Une petite fille, Ely, vient de perdre sa première dent, elle s'empresse de le dire à son papa avant de vouloir aller la montrer à sa maman. Le résumé n'a l'air de rien mais venez lire vous ne serez pas déçu ! OS TRISTE


Salut, à tous ! Eh bien me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, mais avant j'aimerais mettre quelque chose et que vous preniez la peine de le lire.

**Ceci est un OS, c'est-à-dire un chapitre unique alors ceux et celle qui me disent que les choses vont trop VITE, je leur réponds que si je vous voulais décrire tous les sentiments des personnages concernés et si je voulais tout décrire en prenant mon tps et en expliquant les moindres détails, j'aurais fait une Fanfiction entière et non une chapitre unique. Ce qui ce passe avant les OS appartient à votre imagination, c'est aux lecteurs d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé avant et ce qui va se passer après, enfin c'est comme ça que moi je le vois. Je me ****concentre sur une scène précise pas sur une histoire complète. **

Pour cet OS, Je pense qu'un mouchoir est requis, enfin, je l'ai déjà fait lire ailleurs et les 3/4 m'ont dis avoir pleuré, j'ai moi même eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant.

Bonne Lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Une Dent, un Sourire et Maman**

- Papa ! Papa !

Une fillette, haute comme trois pommes, à la chevelure auburn et aux yeux bleus s'était ruée dans la chambre de son père, encore endormi.

Elle s'était réveillée aux aurores comme à son habitude et attendait patiemment dans sa chambre que son père se lève. Elle jouait avec sa dent qui bougeait de plus en plus, mais à force de la pousser avec sa langue, la dent tomba.

Elle saignait mais n'y fait pas attention, elle était trop heureuse d'avoir perdu sa première dent. Elle courut alors jusqu'à la chambre de son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il dormait encore et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. La fillette le secoua pour le réveiller mais il ne bougeait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et alla prendre la chaise, devant la table de toilette qui appartenait à sa mère et où tous les produits de beauté étaient soigneusement rangés. Elle poussa les vêtements posés dessus et tira la chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle monta dessus en faisant attention de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec. Le soleil filtrait à travers la pièce et elle entendit son père grogner avant qu'il ouvre un œil.

- Hum… Ely !

Ely descendit de la chaise et sauta sue le lit pour aller se blottir contre son père, qui la prit aussitôt dans les bras.

- Papa, dit doucement Ely.

- Oui, ma puce.

- J'ai perdu une dent.

Son père se redressa, parfaitement réveillé et la fillette lui fit un immense sourire pour montrer le trou au milieu de ses dents de devant.

- Tu es une grande fille, maintenant.

- Oui. Ça veut dire que je vais avoir des sous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son père ouvrit de grands yeux. Des sous ? Pourquoi ?

En voyant l'incompréhension de son papa, Ely poursuivit.

- Grand-mère et grand-père, ils ont dit qu'il fallait que je mette ma dent qui était tombée, sous mon oreiller avant de dormir et qu'une souris allait venir la prendre et mettre des sous à la place.

Son père comprenait mieux.

- Tu n'as qu'à la mettre sous ton oreiller ce soir avant de te coucher et on verra, mais à mon avis, ce sera plutôt une fée qui viendra.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de fées, dit la petite avec les yeux brillants d'appréhension. Est-ce que Maman était une fée ?

- Non, ta maman était un ange.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller la voir ? Je veux lui dire que j'ai perdu ma première dent, elle sera contente.

- Oui, on ira cet après-midi après avoir été mangé chez papy et mamie.

La fillette hocha la tête et la reposa sur le torse de son père.

- Si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner ? Proposa ce dernier.

- Le dernier arrivé est une goule toute mouillée, cria Ely avant de sauter du lit et de courir en direction des escaliers.

Mais au moment où elle était sur le point de franchir la porte de la chambre, son père l'attrapa et la souleva de terre. Il la posa sur son épaule avant de descendre lui-même en courant, sa fille riant aux éclats.

En fin de matinée, tous les deux se rendirent au Terrier où ils étaient invités, comme chaque dimanche.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Bonjour mamie Molly. Regardes, j'ai perdu une dent ! Dit Ely en souriant.

Ron sourit en regardant la scène.

- Mais tu es une grande fille, alors.

- Oui, dit fièrement la fillette avant de rentrer en courant dans la maison pour montrer à tout le monde le trou laissé par sa dent.

- Bonjour mon grand, dit Molly en se tournant vers le plus jeune de ses fils.

- Bonjour Maman.

- Tout va bien ?

- Elle me manque toujours, je crois que ça sera toujours ainsi, mais, heureusement, Ely est là.

Molly sourit tristement à son fils.

Ils mangèrent tous en famille, comme tous les dimanches. Tous les enfants Weasley étaient présents avec leur moitié et leur progéniture.

- Tu ne reste pas ? Demanda Arthur à son fils.

- Non, Ely veut annoncer à sa mère qu'elle vient de perdre sa première dent.

- Je vois.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans le jardin, je crois. Elle doit jouer avec Matthew.

Ron appela sa fille qui revint dans la maison, les mains pleines de terre et la jupe trempée.

- Elisabeth Hermione Jane Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Papa, cries pas ! C'est pas de ma faute, c'est Matthew, il m'a poussé et je suis tombée.

Ron se radoucit en voyant la moue tremblante de sa fille. Il sortit sa baguette, lança un sort de nettoyage pour ses vêtements et l'envoya se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain sous les bons soins de Molly qui faisait attention à son unique petite-fille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

- On va voir Maman ? Demanda Ely en redescendant.

- Oui.

Molly sourit à son fils et embrassa sa petite-fille. Ron prit sa fille dans ses bras et transplana.

L'endroit où ils arrivèrent étaient désert. Ely descendit des bras protecteurs de son père et courut entre les allées avant de s'arrêter devant une tombe magnifiquement fleurie.

Sur la plaque, on pouvait y lire en lettre d'or :

HERMIONE JANE WEASLEY

Née GRANGER

1979 – 2001

Ely s'assit délicatement sur la tombe de sa mère, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde. Elle prit une rose dans ses mains et la sentit avant de regarder un cadre posé sur la tombe où figurait la photo de sa maman.

- Bonjour Maman. Regardes, j'ai perdu une dent.

Elle fit alors un immense sourire à la photo pour montrer le trou sur le devant.

- Grand-mère Jane m'a dit que quand on perdait une dent, il fallait la mettre sous l'oreiller pour que la petite souris passe et mette des sous à la place, mais Papa, il dit que ce sera une fée. Je verrais bien, je pense que je vais l'attendre pour le savoir.

Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Moi, ça va, Papa aussi. Il dit que j'ai grandi, je sais pas, j'arrive pas à voir, mais je sais que mon pantalon a un peu rétrécit.

J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à te dire, ça y est, je sais lire. Enfin, un tout petit peu. Mais Papa dit que tu serais très fière de moi. J'espère qu'il a raison. Il a enfin accepté de me lire l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il m'a aussi emmené chez le coiffeur avant hier, car il disait que mes cheveux étaient horribles et qu'il ne pouvait pas les coiffer, mais il a aussi dit que tu avais les mêmes.

Ely sourit une nouvelle fois au portrait de sa mère.

- Tu me manques, Maman. Je pense tous les jours à toi. Papa et mamie Molly, ainsi qu'oncle Harry et tante Ginny, ils m'ont montré plein de photos de toi, tu étais belle. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te voir en vrai. Papa dit toujours que je te ressemble de plus en plus et tant mieux. Je l'aime, toi aussi je t'aime, Maman. Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

Ron était debout, derrière sa fille. Il la regardait attendrit. On aurait pu dire qu'une petite fille qui parlait à une photo, assise sur une pierre tombale, était un geste un peu bizarre, mais en fait, une fillette qui parle à sa maman, c'est tout à fait naturel.

Trois fois par semaine, Ron emmenait sa fille voir sa mère. Elle lui parlait longtemps, lui racontait ses journées, ses rêves, ses peurs, ce qu'elle avait appris et même les bêtises qu'elle faisait. Ron aimait sa fille plus que tout, il se raccrochait à elle. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait attentivement, il voyait Hermione. Elle lui manquait, c'était sa moitié, son complément, la mère de son enfant, sa femme.

Hermione était décédée deux ans auparavant des suites d'une grave blessure dont elle ne s'était jamais complètement remise. Ron avait été anéanti par le chagrin, il ne supportait même plus de voir sa fille tellement elle lui faisait penser à Hermione. Puis par la suite, elle avait été son lien avec sa femme, la seule femme qu'il n'a jamais aimée. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa fille qui le maintenait en vie. Il vivait pour elle.

- Tu peux lui parler, maintenant, Papa, j'ai fini.

- D'accord, ma puce. Tu m'attends dans l'herbe ?

La fillette hocha la tête en signe d'accord et partit s'asseoir dans l'herbe où, elle cueillit des fleurs sauvages.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Ely était tout excitée à cause de sa dent. On avait prévu de venir te voir demain, mais elle voulait absolument de l'annoncer aujourd'hui. Tu sais comment elle est, en plus, elle a ton caractère et ton sourire, ce qui fait que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Elle est adorable. Elle te ressemble énormément. Aujourd'hui, elle est la seule chose qui me relie à toi et tout mon amour va vers elle. Tu me manques. Certains disent qu'on oublie avec le temps, mais ils ont tort, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, tu fais parti de moi, à jamais.

Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de Ron et vint s'écraser contre sa lèvre.

- Je t'aime.

Il se tourna vers Ely et l'appela. La fillette accourut et déposa les fleurs qu'elle venait de cueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Puis comme à chaque visite, elle embrassa la photo de sa mère avant de regagner les bras de son père.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

Tous les deux regardèrent une dernière fois la tombe d'Hermione, abondamment fleurie et disparurent dans un « pop ».

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu?

Certain(e)s vont peut-être être choqués et me dire que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort, que c'est horrible, etc, mais cet OS représente l'état dans lequel j'étais en l'écrivant. J'étais plutôt nostalgique et ça a donné ceci au final.

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et **SVP si vous avez envie de faire une critique, faite-la mais laissser une adresse e-mail au lieu de vous déconnecter de votre compte pour ne pas que je puisse vous répondre, C'EST LÂCHE !**

Bisous


End file.
